


Special Anniversary

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [200]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, M/M, Restaurants, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco forgets a special date.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [200]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Special Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge, prompt no. 54: _I made reservations._

“I made reservations at that new restaurant,” Harry announced during breakfast. Draco looked up as his husband took a sip of his coffee. “The Italio-Hungarian one? It got rave reviews in _The Prophet_.”

“And what, might I ask, is the occasion?” Draco asked, intrigued. 

“Our anniversary, of course,” Harry replied, sitting back in his chair. 

Draco panicked. It wasn’t their wedding anniversary. That’d been last April. This wasn’t their first, date, their first kiss or even the first time they’d made love. 

Draco was stumped. 

“Which one?” Draco wondered aloud.

“The first time you returned my owl,” Harry answered, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
